The Hart-beat of Life
by mommakisses
Summary: Jonathan and Jennifer Hart, now married 10 years, reflect on some of their history. It also answers a series question of why her mother was mention in the pilot but seen with her father in later episodes.
1. Chapter 1

The

Hart-beat

of Life

By Beth Bradshaw

Chapter 1

Jennifer couldn't remember the last time she had been this sick. Or felt so ill for this long. If she'd ever really been run down like this. She couldn't remember a time she was sick and not able to shake it. Jennifer Hart didn't get ill. If she did, it was rarely longer than 24 hours. And not knowing what exactly was causing the near-constant nausea was as frustrating as feeling lousy itself.

Since they lost Max, she had struggled to pull herself together. They had taken and enjoyed the trip Max set up for them. He sent them on a cruise up the St. Lawrence River from Montreal, and she thought she was getting on with life. She thought she was doing better. She thought she was getting stronger. Then she got the flu.

So. Very. Sick.

And now, several months later, she was still struggling to feel totally normal. Her usually boundless energy had found its end. As a matter of fact, she had none. It was like hitting a brick wall at 60 miles per hour. She canceled appointments. There wasn't energy for extra people. She tried just to do what needed to be done each day, and it was exhausting. She tried to rest whenever she could. There was no shaking the feeling of being tired. Nothing worked. She could sleep all night and still wake up exhausted. She could rest all day and still sleep all night. Even if she felt sort of normal by evening, she again collapsed in bed early. The mornings? If the vomiting didn't return, nausea rocked her world.

Jonathan caught her coming back out of the bathroom; he was dressed for work; she was still in her robe and nightgown. "Good morning." He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Morning, Darling." She tried to smile at him. She didn't want to worry him. And yet, she knew he could tell where she had been.

"Again?" Jonathan asked. Jennifer simply sighed and nodded. "Do you think we should get you in to see Susan?"

Jennifer shook her head no, hanging it a little. She picked it back up and met his gaze. "I'm sure it's a virus I'm having trouble shaking fully." Looking in his eyes, she could tell he was more concerned than he wanted her to know. "I'm fine, Darling. Honest."

"Jennifer, no one spends as much time vomiting as you do and calls it fine. And I'm pretty sure you've lost weight."

"Most men don't complain when their wives lose weight."

"I've seen their wives…" he quipped, "My wife didn't have ten pounds to lose."

"I just need rest to kick this thing."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

He pushed his concern aside and smiled, "Well, then let's rest in Florida." She laughed out loud. "White sand beaches, no work, no parties, no people. Just you and me. Call it a birthday celebration."

"A birthday celebration?"

"Yes. I know you don't want me throwing you a party for your 40th, so I figured a trip, just the two of us, would be acceptable."

"Acceptable? I think it sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Great. We leave this afternoon."

He found a little getaway in the panhandle of Florida and booked a two-week stay on the beach. He would be close enough to civilization to be able to work if something came up, and far enough to be able just to relish life.

Nearly a week into the trip, Jennifer had finally been so irritated by the way she was feeling, she called Dr. Susan Kendall. Dr. Kendall had been her doctor in Los Angeles since she became engaged to Jonathan. The Kendall's had been Jonathan's friends before she met him. And once they became engaged, she folded right into his world; his friends became hers. Drew and Susan were no exception. Well, until Drew had an affair, killed the woman and ended up trying to kill her and Jonathan. That will put a damper on any friendship.

However, Susan had always been kind to them. Jennifer didn't have a doctor in Florida, and she wasn't about to just see some stranger, but she needed some answers. The more she and Susan talked, the more frustrated Jennifer became. There didn't seem to be any answers… just more questions. When Dr. Kendall started inquiring a line of thinking Jennifer never anticipated would be directed at her, she laughed. Out loud. The very idea was preposterous.

She had been married to Jonathan for over ten years now. And they had never tried to keep anything from happening. They just lived their lives and rolled with the hand they were dealt. They never decided not to have kids. At one time, they had hoped for them. One day. However, at this point, they just figured one day wasn't going to happen for them and went on. Ten years and not so much as a question.

Until now.

Jonathan was wandering around the condo, trying to keep his cell phone connection with the office when she had been talking to Dr. Kendall on the house phone, and the question had come up. Jennifer was glad he couldn't hear the other end of her conversation. "Jennifer," Dr. Kendall had asked, "have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked, feeling stunned behind her laugher.

"Pregnancy test. Have you taken one?"

"Susan. Seriously. I'll be 40 next week. Jonathan is 45. We've been married for ten years. Why would this be an issue now?"

"I was unaware pregnancy was an issue."

"You know what I mean, Susan." Jennifer made a mental note to watch her snippiness. Clearly, she was long on stress and short on grace. "Even the thought of that being a possibility now is daunting in a baffling sort of way."

"Yes, I do know what you mean. And yes, at 40 and 45, it is still very possible. Why now? And for the first time? I don't have an answer for that. But it's something we must look at."

Jennifer sighed, not believing she could be thinking this way. "Alright. I'll go purchase one now. I'll call you back when I have some results. Thank you, Susan." She hung up the phone, wondering if, after everything they had been through, this could be the answer. After hitting the restroom and getting dressed in jeans and a sweater, she told Jonathan she was going for a drive and would be back in a few moments when she kissed his cheek. He smiled his acknowledgment.

Now, she was in a drug store for a pregnancy test. Jennifer Edwards Hart needed a pregnancy test. At 40, she was buying her very first pregnancy test. If her mother could see her now, she would be laughing that full belly laugh of hers Jennifer adored. Jennifer was pretty sure she could almost hear Suzanne Edwards say, "Je vous ai dit si, chérie."_ Yes, Momma, you told me so_, Jennifer answered in her head.

She could remember the conversation like it was yesterday when it had been just before they were married. Jonathan was crazy busy with getting ready for him to be out of the office for their four-week honeymoon, and she didn't want to spend the weekend alone again, so she told him she was going to visit her mother. Truth be told, she was having a moment of cold feet. Not that she didn't want to marry Jonathan because she most definitely did. More that she was nervous and maybe even a bit scared of all the changes happening so fast in her life.

Technically she did visit her mother. They met at her apartment in New York City, rather than at the Edwards place in Maryland. The quiet weekend with her parents and the horses Jonathan envisioned, was not at all what Jennifer and Suzanne had planned. They spent the weekend going to Broadway shows, eating astonishingly good food, and staying up way too late talking about marriage, love, and the meaning of life.

There was the little matter of Elliot Manning during the weekend that ended up leading to his crazy mess in Australia, but that was her least favorite part of the weekend. Ultimately, Suzanne talked her off the ledge, figuratively speaking, and helped her see how much she did want to marry Jonathan Hart (Elliot's antics might even have played into that realization). A few years later, Jennifer alluded to Jonathan it had been some illicit weekend.

"How's your past for deep dark secrets?" he had asked.

"Not terribly…" her mother sitting in her New York apartment flashed before her eyes, and she stopped speaking. She glanced at him to see if he was paying attention, and started in, "Wait a minute… There was that weekend… You remember, just before we got married when I said I was visiting my mother… Ha… Never mind, it's not important."

That thought, and remembering the look on Jonathan's face, made her giggle to herself as she walked. It had felt like an illicit weekend.

One of the topics discussed that weekend was that of children. Even though she was nearly 30 and Jonathan was 35, Jennifer wasn't sure she was ready for children. Her mother had simply told her it would happen when it was supposed to happen. She needn't worry about being ready; it would take care of itself.

"Oui, Momma. You told me and, as usual, you were right," she said again, this time under her breath, looking at the boxes of pregnancy tests sitting on the shelves, mocking her. The sheer number of testing possibilities was overwhelming. She wondered which would be the most accurate. Unsure of the best choice, she gathered the boxes of several different brands and tossed them in the basket she had picked up as she walked into the store.

Emotions she was feeling while standing in the checkout line were flipping around as much as her stomach had been these last few months. Questions flew through her mind like a flock of birds darting in and out of one another, and looping back to start over again.

Could it really be?

How could it really be?

Were they ready?

After so long?

Was it too late?

Would they be able to adjust?

She had long ago given up any hope she might have had. Chalked it up to a trade-off. An unbelievable life with an amazing man who loved her beyond reason or kids. Can't have both…

And now, with the flame of possibly lit in her mind… could she handle the disappointment of a negative answer? Could Jonathan?

As Jennifer walked to the car with her bag of truth detectors, she began to find hope of having an explanation. However crazy that reality would be, it would be an answer. When she got into the car, she sat staring at the plastic bag sitting in the seat beside her. What was she doing? How had she gotten to this place? (Well, she technically knew how she ended up here… goodness knows she and Jonathan had enough practice.)

Her hand slightly trembled as she pulled a box from the bag and looked it over. Deciding it best to learn before she tried, Jennifer opened the box and read and reread the directions.

Her next decision was to protect Jonathan. She really didn't want to wait to get back to the condo they were staying in, where he was. What if he came looking for her and found her before she knew? She wanted to know for sure before she put any idea into Jonathan's head.

She pulled into the closest fast-food restaurant, she asked for a water glass at the counter and headed for the ladies room. Knowing she could only pee so much, Jennifer did so in the little plastic cup. Once more she read, and reread the directions, following them as precisely as possible. She dipped the test into the urine. And waited.

And could not believe her eyes.

So she opened another and dipped again.

And still, could not believe her eyes.

She opened a third.

This one made the statement very clear. No crossed or not crossed lines. No single or double line debate. Just one word written with no room for doubt. PREGNANT.

Jonathan and Jennifer Hart were going to be parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She took her time as she drove back to the condo. Her mind was racing much faster than she could keep up with. Parking in front of the building, Jennifer still feel like she was trying to grasp hold of running water.

Jonathan was still on his call. She opted to wait to tell him.

Instead, Jennifer told him she was going outside, left a message for Dr. Kendall to call her back (but not to tell Jonathan anything should she talk to him first), and headed to the beach. Being late October, she had it all to herself. There was a bite to the air coming off the water, so Jennifer pulled her collar tighter around her neck as she kicked off her shoes and started walking. The afternoon was overcast without being overly cloudy; mostly, it just wasn't sunny. The roar of the water helped to drown everyday chatter and give her thoughts room to run.

A baby was on the way. It was a desire she and Jonathan had let go of long ago. Their lives were busy, adventurous, and sometimes dangerous. Bringing a baby into that would be irresponsible, she reasoned with herself, though it was never really a topic of conversation. She wondered now what Jonathan's thoughts would be. Did he still hold his childhood need for a family in his heart? Until this moment, she would have said the two of them together were enough family. Because they were together.

Now together would mean something other than Jonathan and Jennifer. Together they had created a life from their strong love. Together they would bring a new life into this world. Together, Jonathan and Jennifer, the two of them, would become three. A child would be growing up in their home.

Their home. Maybe now they would find a place they could really settle back into, something to call their own. She sighed out loud. She missed their house. Their home. They still owned the acreage at 3100 Willow Pond Road, but the house was no longer there. The fire had taken it from them. The fire that started Max's demise. That fire had cost them nearly everything.

Max and Freeway, Jr. had been outside when the fire started and, thanks to the accelerant used, quickly became out of control. Therefore they were safe. They were able to salvage some photos, and a few odds and ends. But mostly she and Jonathan had to start over. The stress was daunting on all of them. However, Max took it extremely hard. The burden of the move was emotionally hard on them all, and physically hard on him.

Their current house wasn't theirs. They had decided to rent on the beach for a change of scenery. It was a beautiful place to visit, but it still didn't feel like home. She missed the tranquility of Willow Pond Road. Another thought that made her laugh. Having lived in New York for several years, Willow Pond Road had been almost too quiet for her when she moved in. Now, she found she craved it. Sometimes, when she really needed to get some writing or thinking, done, she drove out to Willow Pond Road and sat beside the currently empty pool. Her longing for what they had was tremendous.

How much of what they had would this child know or understand?

What would this child know as home?

Who would this child know?

Her dad was the only grandparent left. It was moments like this that made the loss of her mom and Max feel like fresh, open wounds.

Jennifer had been walking and not really paying attention to where. Somewhere in her thoughts, Jennifer realized she needed to head back and had turned around, so when she looked up and found she was near the condo once again, she opted just to sit.

There was something about the rhythm of the waves that helped her start to relax. Her breathing steadied. Her heart rate slowed. The wind played with her curls. She had the off-handed thought she should have pulled her hair back before she left the condo. She ran her fingers up behind her ear, tucking most of the strands undoubtedly. A few rogue ones continued to dance in the wind, flicking across her cheek, and then falling as the breeze backed off, only to be kicked up all over again.

Her mind wandered back to that conversation seven years ago. She and Jonathan had only been married for a few years. They were young and in love. They were zipping all over the globe. They were discovering things they loved together. They were discovering each other. Theirs had been a whirlwind romance… four months from meeting to marriage. This fact meant the first couple of years were a crash course in who they were. Such a magical time.

One phone call fractured the perfection.

The three of them, Jonathan, Jennifer, and Max (with Freeway in tow), had been to Saudi Arabia for a quick poker game and on to Africa to help Bert Kramer, one of Jonathan's former classmates, figure out some personnel issues in his diamond mine. Once that was finished, Jonathan had taken her to Rome, Italy, for a promised getaway. The food had been exquisite. The scenery was breathtaking. The company was fabulous. The love Jonathan poured out on her extravagant. The love they made together astounding.

They stopped in Key West on the way back. Jennifer picked up the phone to tell her parents they were back in the states. She did not find them home, so she left the number of their hotel with her father's answering service.

She hung up the phone as Jonathan stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Jennifer turned to see him standing just outside the shower door, his dark hair, barely towel dry, was disheveled, his ice-blue eyes sparkled with a fire she could feel begin to move through her own body. "That was fast. How are they?" he had asked her.

"I don't know." She stood from her chair, her lower lip between her teeth and walked towards him. "I got the service." She wrapped her arms around his neck, unfazed that his body was making her shirt damp. "Done already? I was going to get in with you."

He kissed her. "That can still be arranged," he said with a grin. Jennifer pulled him closer for another, deeper kiss.

"Good. Warm it back up for me?" she asked.

"Oh, it's good and warm," he promised, reaching in to turn the water on.

"I'll be right there," she called over her shoulder, she began to unbutton her shirt as she walked to the closet.

"Want some help with that?" He was suddenly right behind her, wrapping her up in his arms, showering the back of her neck and shoulders with his kisses.

Their appetizer started there in the bathroom as he turned her to face him and kissed her neck and shoulders, one kiss for each button he opened. They continued in the shower and finished in the bed. There was nothing like working up an appetite with Jonathan before dinner.

After they were dressed, Jennifer, in a little green number Jonathan loved, and him, looking dapper in his slacks, shirt, and jacket, they went down to the pier to meet Max for dinner and watch the setting sun. As did nearly everyone on the island. It was crowded. Sitting at their table, in the warmth of the evening air, the beauty of the moment was forever embossed on her mind. The colors in the sky, the sailboats moving in the water, the cruise ship starting on its next leg, the scent of salt in the air. Then the waiter came over to tell her she had a call at the bar.

The sound of her father's voice when she picked it up was also forever etched in her mind. It took months for the stress of the moment to stop echoing in her head when she was somewhere quiet. For much too long, the words randomly echoed in her ears like a horrible gong reverberating through the crevices of her mind. In these moments, she would find herself catching her breath and holding it for a few seconds, her chest heavy, tight, and restricted.

"Jennifer, darling, there has been an accident," her father had struggled to say the words to her. "Your mother…" she heard the rest, but could hardly comprehend. What she really heard was the emotion fracturing her father's voice. The sadness. The desperation. The fear.

Hanging up the phone, Jennifer turned to find Jonathan had joined her. "Momma went riding alone in the mountains... Daddy got worried when she didn't come back in time. He and Walter went looking." Her breath hitched. She struggled to hold the flood gates that threatened to send a torrent of tears from her eyes. He pulled her close to him. "They found Rider wondering, still saddled, without her. The authorities were called. They don't know what happened, but it looks like something spooked Rider, and he threw her. The fall broke her neck. She is in a coma, and it doesn't look good."

"Come on, Darling. Let's go back to the room." He turned and signaled Max to come on.

Because of the amount of time they had flown to get to Key West, their pilot, Leonard, couldn't fly back out for another 48 hours. Jennifer would not wait that long. They decided Jonathan and Max would wait and fly up when Leonard could bring the plane. Jennifer bought the next commercial flight out she could get and left that night.

That flight had been the most excruciating trip of her life. She couldn't concentrate on any of the books she had with her. Mostly she watched out the window, avoiding any conversation with people seated beside her and let her mind wander through thoughts and memories of her mother. And trying hard to keep the tears from spilling over the edge of her eyes.

Suzanne Ryleigh Edwards was always the life of the farm. She was vibrant, caring, with a smile that lit up any room she entered. Her laugh was infectious. Her constant flow between English and French was a delight. Her wisdom was something Jennifer had come to count on.

Jennifer was not prepared to lose her.

Sitting on the beach, Jennifer wiped a tear that was working its way across her cheek, wondering when the last time she cried over the loss of her mother had been. It had been seven years of grief going out and coming crashing in like the waves crashing the beach in front of her. Most of the time, the life she led with Jonathan kept her busy enough to keep the waves out. And the crashing was certainly less than it had been. However, occasionally...

Sometimes even still, when she closed her eyes, she could see her mother there in the hospital bed. She let the events of the day play out in her mind. Walking into the room, her father stood up from his chair and opened his arms. She allowed him to pull her in for an embrace, "Hi Pa."

"I'm glad you are here, Jennifer." She reached up and wiped the tear from his cheek. "She needs you."

Jennifer turned to her mother, feeling like she'd been punched in the gut. All the tubes and wires and beeps and the rhythmic flow of the ventilator were overwhelming. Jennifer walked to Suzanne's side, leaned in, tenderly placed a kiss on her cheek, and brushed the once dark auburn hair from her mother's face. Age had faded the hair color to a near strawberry blond. Or maybe that was her hairdresser's attempt to keep the gray at bay. Jennifer had never really thought about it before. It didn't matter anyway. She was as used to this color as she had been the color it was when she was growing up. "Je suis lá, Momma. Je t'aime."_ I'm here, Momma. I love you._

Jennifer held her mother's hand and wondered when they had become so frail? The last time she and Jonathan had seen her parents was when they stopped in Maryland to take Suzanne out for her birthday when they were on their way to a poker game in Saudi Arabia. That was a month, or maybe six weeks ago. Her mother had looked healthy and vibrant, her zest for life unwavering. But in that bed, hooked up to all those tubes, she looked thin, weak, and frail.

Her beloved mother.

Jennifer had been in the room for about 30 minutes. That's all. Hardly time to set her bag down. Hardly time to talk to her father. Hardly time to begin to process any of the information she had been given.

It was plenty of time for her to develop a strong dislike of hospitals. Plenty of time for the image to be seared in her mind. Plenty of time for beeps to change tones and Jennifer legs to go weak, for the calm of waiting to become the busy of doing.

Just like that, her world changed. Just like that, her mom's heart stopped beating. Just like that, her mom was gone.

Her beloved mother was gone.

The call to tell Jonathan was the most painful thing she had ever done. He loved her mother. Suzanne Ryleigh Edwards was the closest thing to a mother Jonathan Charles Hart had ever had. She had loved him like a son, from the moment Jennifer brought him home. He cried. It was the first time Jennifer ever heard Jonathan cry. And when the men finally arrived in Maryland, they cried again, together.

And seven years later, that hurt was still strong. The loss was still great. The fact that she now carried a child who would never get to meet the mother she and Jonathan adored was an arduous load to bear.

Jonathan had been amazing during the whole thing. He was strong when she was so weak. He helped her and her father make decisions, he talked her through the logical over her emotions, and he let her just be emotional for as long as she needed.

As she was pondering and processing all of these thoughts, Jennifer became aware of the sound of footsteps moving her direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jonathan was trying to end his call. Damn. He did not like burning hours on a work call while he was with Jennifer. It was one of the things he most hated, working when she was near him. Especially when they were away together. Time together was the most precious thing he could think of and to have it interrupted by work… well, it annoyed him.

As he worked on wrapping it up, he wandered the halls of the condo. When he couldn't find his beautiful redhead, he remembered she had said something about going outside a while ago. She must still be on the beach. That was unusual for her. Sitting long was not something she did well. A couple of hours when she was in a good book at most, then she would have to move and change what she was doing. He was pretty sure she had been out there a good three hours. It concerned him.

Given their history of crazy people popping into their lives at just the wrong moments, Jennifer being out of his sight in an unfamiliar environment was enough to make him edgy. Add to that the knowledge she had been dealing with some illness that was keeping her from being as strong as he had always known her to be… well, he was bordering anxious. He suddenly needed to see his wife.

With the phone still held to his ear, Jonathan began to heat some water on the stove, and grabbed a couple of travel mugs from the cupboard. The way she had been feeling as of late, peppermint tea was about all she wanted to drink. And sitting out by the ocean for three, maybe four hours, she had to be at least chilly, if not cold by now.

"Hey Jim, if you are good with where we are right now, I need to go." Pause to let Jim chat a little more. "Great. Thanks, buddy. I'll talk to you in a week and a half when we get home." More listening, tapping his pen on the notebook in front of him. "Perfect. See you then." He ended his call and then decided just to shut the cell phone off. It was time to focus all of his attention on his wife.

He grabbed his jacket and the mugs, half hoping she wasn't very far away. He didn't want the tea to get cold as he looked for her. Stepping out the back door, Jonathan noticed the breeze had a bite. He set the cups on the railing, pulled the door shut, and zipped his jacket, before grabbing the warm beverages and heading down the walkway over the sand dunes towards the beach.

He could see her well before he reached her. Just seeing her sitting there both eased his mind and made his heart ache. He was glad he didn't have to look very hard, but there was something forlorn about seeing her sitting there alone. With her back to him, that redhead of hers stood out against the white sands and teal gulf water. Even from this distance, he could see the wind was playing with her hair, not that he blamed it… that was one of his favorite things to do, too. However, Jennifer just sitting? That in and of itself was cause for his concern.

From this distance, her body language was a bit difficult to read. Was she not feeling well again? Or was she in a contemplative mood? She was turning 40 this next week. He'd heard from friends that it was a hard one for some women. Honestly, he didn't expect that from Jennifer. Age never seemed to bother her at all. She had a zest for life that was contagious. It was one of the things he loved about her, this passion and thrill she poured into everything she did.

When he reached the end of the walkway, he stood at the top of the stairs watching her for a bit. From this angle, he could see her profile. She had begun letting her hair grow back out recently, so it was longer in back than in years past, and she must have blown it dry that morning, as it was a bit straighter, too. She hadn't pulled it back before coming out, which made him smile. He loved it long and loose. As he walked closer, he began to think the moisture in the air was working its magic on her hair; he could see waves creeping into the hair around her ears.

When he could stand being apart from her no longer, Jonathan made his way down the stairs. At the bottom, he kicked his loafers off before putting his feet on the sand, a feeling he had loved since he was a boy. He made his way to her and stopped a few feet behind her. "Hi, gorgeous," Jonathan called out. He was partially not wanting to scare her and partially checking her mood. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." She answered without looking towards his direction, "However, only until my husband arrives."

Playful. That was always a good sign. Jonathan walked up beside her and handed her the mug. "Would you like some tea, Darling?"

Jennifer turned to face him this time. "Oh, that sounds amazing," she answered, smiling. If you could call it that. The smile was a little weak, and her eyes looked like she might have been crying. He reached down, pushed his mug into the sand, took a seat behind her, his legs on either side of her, and pulled her back onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, her head against his shoulder and his cheek. The feel of her body against his was a comfort to him. He could feel his breathing relax just from her touch. From the way she leaned into him, he could smell her shampoo mixed with the salty air. He found the whole combination incredibly sexy.

Jennifer felt comforted just by his touch, the strength in his arms and chest as she leaned into him. As they sat in silence, she searched for the right words to share her new information. Nothing sounded right in her head. She knew all she had to do was tell him, and they would face it as they had done so many things in this lifetime – together. Telling him would make her feel better. She knew it would. And yet, Jennifer could not find the words anywhere. She was a writer for crying out loud; words were her life. Why would they fail her now? Inarticulate and tongue-tied were not words to describe Jennifer Hart. Yet, here she was. As she contemplated, he forced her hand.

"That is a beautiful sight," he started.

"Yes, it is," she answered absently.

"Has it changed?"

"Changed?"

"Changed. You know, morphed? Rotated? Shuffled? Transformed? Transfigured? Since you've been watching it so closely."

The tone of his words failed to catch her attention, "I don't think so. Why?"

"Any idea how long you have been looking at it?"

She hesitated. How long had she been outside? How long had she been sitting here? Everything since her first call to Susan had been a bit of a blur. "Honestly? I have no idea. What time is it now?"

He pondered her answer. Then he announced, "When I left the condo, it was after five." He turned his head and lightly kissed her cheek. "If I have learned anything in ten years of marriage, there is one thing I have come to know beyond a doubt. Wanna know what that is?"

She adjusted her position, picked up her mug, and took a drink of her tea. Her gaze never fully left the ocean. "Sure."

"My amazing wife doesn't just sit anywhere, for an extended amount of time, without reason." He noticed her wince, just a little. "You've been out here three, maybe four hours. Wanna talk about it?" he finally asked.

She let out a little laugh, "Yes, and no." Jonathan simply waited on her to be ready to talk. Jennifer watched the ocean waves roll in and rush back out several times before she could bring herself to start, "Do you remember, when we got married?"

"Hell of a ceremony," he proudly answered.

"Remember how we promised that life would be one adventure after the next?" she questioned, still watching the ocean.

"Seems we've had this line of questioning before," he quipped. Jennifer turned to look at his face. He was grinning that grin, and ten years later, it still made her weak in the knees, even sitting down. "Yes, that's what we said," he tried to see where she was going with this but came up blank.

"I know what our next bit of excitement is going to be…" she tried to read his face, not really sure what she was hoping to find there. Compassion? Excitement? Acceptance? What she found was love. His face was full of the love he had for her. "Darling," she reached up and touched his face, then she rested her hand on his thigh. "I've been sitting here trying to figure out how to speak these next few words." Jennifer studied his crystal blue eyes, searching for any sign of where his mind might be going. She could pretty much guarantee not where she was leading him. "I know why I've been feeling so off…"

Jonathan's mind began to race. Was this good? Was this bad? Why was she dragging this thing out?

"Jonathan…" the sound of his name helped him focus on her again, "Darling," she tried again as she finally found an honest smile for him, "I'm pregnant."

He was stunned. Jennifer could see the deer in headlights look on his face. "What?" Jonathan tried to process; maybe he was overloaded from that five-hour phone call. Did she really say what he thought she had? "What?" he stammered again.

"Oh, I can not tell if that's a good repeat or a bad one…"

"Did you really just say you're pregnant?" he was starting to laugh.

"Yes. That is what I said exactly."

"You're not messing with me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You wouldn't. It…" Jonathan searched for the words to express his feelings, "It just seems too good to be true…"

"So, you're happy?"

"Happy? Darling! I'm ecstatic. Really? We're going to have a baby?" He was almost giddy with laughter now.

Jennifer laughed with him, "Yes, we are." He pulled her close and kissed her mouth hard. Her hands found his face as she held onto him.

He broke the kiss, but did not pull away from her, their lips almost touching, he whispered, "You never fail to make me the happiest man on earth." He kissed her lightly, then rocked his head back and shouted, "I'm going to be a Dad!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm pregnant…" Jennifer's words kept ringing in his ears.

They were lying in bed together, he on his back, she with her head on his chest. It was his favorite way to go to sleep. And yet, tonight, no sleep would come. Jennifer had finally fallen asleep, for that he was grateful. She needed the rest.

Pregnant. That word both excited Jonathan and terrified him. He wanted a family. For as long as he could remember, he had wanted a family. Since he was a child in the orphanage, he longed for a family of his own. And when he realized he would not have family in the sense of parents to raise him, he became an angry boy, which led to an angry teenager.

Which lead to Max.

Max stepped into his life when he was standing on a crossroad. Literally a corner. Selling papers on the street when Max, on leave from the Navy, walked up and started a conversation with him. He was a child of 15, trying to act bigger than he was, and before the end of the day, Max ended up dragging him out the back of a bar while the police were coming in the front.

Max made Jonathan the first omelet he'd ever eaten. Took Jonathan to his first ballet. Helped him open his first bank account. And corrected him (boxed his ears, Max would say) when he made a withdraw to bet on a horse. Made him stay in school and helped him get into the Navy. To Jonathan, Max had been every bit the father he didn't have.

Max was there to cheer him on when he earned his first "A" on a paper. When Jonathan played the trumpet for a band concert, Max was in the center seat. Max was the first to encourage Jonathan to try his ideas. And when Jonathan bought the bank his first account had been in, Max's pride in all he had accomplished was unlike anything Jonathan had ever felt.

Without Max, this life he and Jennifer had together wouldn't be possible. His family wouldn't be feasible. This child wouldn't be conceivable. And Max was no longer here to enjoy this part of their life. To hold this baby. To teach this baby. To love this baby.

His child would not know Max.

The thought was ripping his heart apart all over again.

Jennifer stirred a little in her sleep, and he pulled her closer, his fingers fiddling with the curls in her hair. She breathed deep and settled.

He thought about the fire that had cost them their home. And all of the stress that caused in their lives. And the tension that put on Max, despite Jonathan's best efforts. The changes, the move. Life disrupted.

Jonathan's mind wandered to the day they had gone to a poker game with some of Max's buddies. Jonathan usually didn't go to those. But that night, Jennifer had been out of town on assignment. Jonathan been stuck at work at the time and couldn't go with her, and he didn't feel like sitting at home alone, so he offered to drive Max. He eventually worked himself into the game when one of the regulars had to leave early. The game was tense, Max uptight. It wasn't typical Max.

Jonathan tried to remember why Max had gotten up from his chair. A snack? A drink? A lighter? Did he even have a cigar out? Maybe it was just a restroom break? It didn't matter, in his mind, Jonathan could only see Max, walking away from him, his feet shuffling along the floor. And no matter how much he tried to stop himself, he always looked back to his cards.

But he could hear everything. That awful thud. It echoed in his head. The sound replayed over and over again, like a broken record. It had taken him months to shut that repeat off.

Max had collapsed as he walked away from the table. Jonathan scrambled to him and started CPR. Someone called 911, and the ambulance rushed him to the hospital as quickly as they could.

They were able to revive him. Jonathan stayed with him that night, while Jennifer made her way across the country to get to them.

She had walked in the next morning to both men sleeping. She set her bags down as she walked in the door, and awaken him with a tender kiss on his cheek. He stirred, her scent tickling his nose, "Please, nurse, my wife will be here soon." She giggled.

"You're a rat, Jonathan Hart." He opened his eyes at the sound of her giggle.

"And you are a lovely sight," he whispered. She leaned down and kissed his lips. "I'm glad you are here," Jonathan confided.

"How's he doing?"

"We'll know more when the doctor gets here this morning." He sat up. "What time is it?"

Jennifer looked at her watch, "6:30. I would imagine the doctor will be in sometime in the next hour." She turned and indicated the bags by the door. "I stopped by the house and picked up a few things I thought you might want."

"Ah, you are amazing! I am going to freshen up a bit." He stood and kissed her again. "Be right back. If you see my wife…" he started, and she playfully smacked his arm. He smiled and kissed her again before grabbing the bags and heading into the bathroom.

When he returned, Jennifer had pulled the chair closer to the sleeping Max and was holding his hand, quietly telling him about the things she was learning on her assignment, much like she would have if they were sitting at the breakfast table. He stood in the doorway and watched her for a few minutes before he said, "I have always enjoyed watching you talk with people. How you make them feel special. However, I love watching you talk with him." He smiled at her. "Have since the day we met." He walked into the room, asking, "How did the Times handle you leaving early?"

"They were understanding. Ross said he wants me to try to write the story with what I have, leaving me open to going back if I find I need something else."

"How soon is he expecting it?"

"He is giving me room. No set date right now. I told them I would shoot for sometime in the next two weeks."

Jonathan was pretty sure it had taken her a month. The doctor had come in about that time and informed them the test showed Max had some pretty severe blockage in his heart. Surgery was needed. He was, however, concerned if Max was strong enough for that surgery.

Was Jonathan strong enough for what that question meant? With Max gone six months now, Jonathan was still unsure of that answer. Some days he felt like maybe he was strong enough to continue without Max… other days, not so much. Something about Jennifer's words was making him feel not much currently.

The doctors had decided it would be best to give Max 48 hours to rest, and then they wanted to do the surgery. Apparently, Max knew more than the doctors and used his time to make sure they knew he loved them. Jonathan cherished the conversations and laughter over those 48 hours.

However, the thought of watching them wheel Max's bed out of the room and down the hall still made him sick to his stomach. Jonathan and Jennifer knew they had a good three to four-hour wait, so they made their way to the cafeteria for some breakfast, though neither could eat much. The coffee was about all they consumed.

Hand in hand, they returned to the waiting room only an hour into the surgery. They set their coffee cups down and were quietly chatting about the things Jennifer missed while she was away when their world turned upside down.

Jonathan was rattling on about something Freeway Jr. had done, though what exactly he could no longer remember… when he saw the doctor walk in the door looking for them. The look on Jonathan's face must have scared Jennifer. Thinking about it now, from the corner of his eye, he saw the smile slide from her lips and the color drain from her face as she watched him focus on the doctor. He stood up as the doctor made his way to them. And they knew.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart. I am so sorry. We did all we could… He just wasn't strong enough…" The doctor's words faded into the muffled sounds of his wife's sobs as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Light now began to make its way into the bedroom through the balcony door, though still not sunny. He turned to look out at the water, finding instead a thick foggy covering this morning. _Fitting_, he thought.

Jennifer stirred, rolling off of his chest, her back now to him, the arm once around her, under her. He gently worked it out, trying not to wake her. He slid out from the covers and watched her sleep as he pulled his robe on over his bare chest. Jonathan stood watching her sleeping in his pajama top, thinking she was sexy. Ten years later, Jennifer was just as sexy… maybe even sexier than the day he met her.

And now she was carrying his child. She was going to need lots of rest for a while. He smiled, thinking they had better enjoy the time in bed because once the baby arrived, and with it a lack of rest, leisurely quiet (and those not so quiet) moments would be limited…

He turned and headed out to the kitchen, shaking his head as he went. A baby. Jonathan wondered if they should cut their trip short so she could see a doctor. He knew his wife well enough to know she would not go to just any doctor. No, she would wait to see her own.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He pulled together the makings of coffee and stepped out onto the balcony as it brewed. From here, the ocean seemed so much calmer than it had sitting on the beach yesterday. The waves seemed to lap at the beach's edge more than crash it. The rising sun had begun to burn off the fog, and the horizon was starting to make itself known. Looking out toward the horizon, Jonathan noted the water was even calmer, rolling leisurely his direction, opposed to his emotions.

Lost between the mental waves crashing in on him, and the fog he felt he felt surrounded him, Jonathan felt he needed something to help anchor him.

He heard the door open behind him. The familiar touch of his wife's hand on his back as she slid up to his side made him turn slightly and lift his arm to encompass her shoulders, the feel of her terry cloth robe under his hand. Her other hand came around the front of him and handed him his coffee. "Thank you, Darling," he said, taking the cup from her with his right hand. "I'm sorry I woke you."

She wrapped her now free hand around to fully encircle him with her arms and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You didn't. My mind was already thinking as much as yours."

"And what were you thinking?"

"Un-un. You first."

"Max," he confided. "I was thinking about Max." Jonathan kissed the top of her head. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I wish he could be here for this."

Jennifer sighed. "Me, too," her voice barely above a whisper.

"Your turn."

She sighed again. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm troubled by our living arrangement. I don't want to raise our child in a rented house."

"I like the sound of that… 'our child' more and more each time you say it." She turned her face to see his, and he grinned at her. "And just where would you like to raise our child…" his eyes searched hers.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I want our house back," she replied dryly.

"Our house?"

"Yes, our house. On Willow Pond Road."

"You mean you wish we could go back to before the fire when we were all there?" he probed, trying to glean her exact thoughts.

"No," she hesitated, not wanting to be misinterpreted. "Well, yes, that would be ideal, if anything were possible. However, in reality, I mean I want the physical home back. I want to be able to sleep in our room, write in front of our fireplace, swim in our pool, dance with you in our living room, cook in our kitchen…." She looked up at him and laughed, "Okay, so we both know that wouldn't happen…" she grew quiet again. "I just want to go home, Jonathan."

He turned to face her, wrapping his arms fully around her, and leaning his back on the porch railing. "As it stands, we could do anything we wanted with that land. A bigger house, more modern, grander…"

"Yes, we could. However, I don't want anything bigger, or more modern, or even grander… I loved that house for what it was. Simple, elegant, comfortable. And more than enough room for three." As Jennifer pondered his statement a bit more, she turned her head and snuggled into the opening of his robe and found his chest. "Would I update some things? Maybe… But the frame of the house, the floor plan? No. I wouldn't change a thing."

Jonathan was silent for a while, holding her tight to him. "How far along are you now?"

"You mean with the baby?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm so very clueless, Jonathan. I don't even know how to judge that. I guess I will find out more when Susan calls me back."

"I wonder if Mr. Bechet is still around."

"I am sure it wouldn't take much to find out."

"What if we can't match the bricks and stone exactly?"

She lifted her head and searched his eyes before answering. "I guess we would get as close as we could… what are you thinking, Darling?"

"What am I thinking?" he repeated her question as if he needed to process the question. A grin slowly formed on his lips, "I think it's time to rebuild."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The ringing of the phone interrupted their conversation. Jennifer stepped inside to answer it, leaving Jonathan outside with his coffee and thoughts.

"This is Jennifer Hart."

"Jennifer. Susan. How are you feeling today?"

"The same. Only now I have the added emotional rollercoaster of the knowledge that I am pregnant."

"So, the test was positive?"

"Yes. All three of them."

Susan laughed out loud. "Three of them? Oh, Jennifer."

"I didn't know what one would work best, and I wanted to make sure it was obvious. No questions left."

"And you feel pretty confident now?"

"I feel like it's pretty clear." Jennifer laughed as well. "Oh, Susan. I am feeling a bit bewildered over the whole thing."

"And Jonathan?"

"Ecstatic. And in the same state of shock I am in." She paused and reworded her statement. "I think we are both honestly thrilled, just beyond surprised."

"So, are you comfortable with it all? No thoughts of termination?"

Jonathan walked into the kitchen just as the word fell out of Jennifer's mouth, "Abortion?" She watched him freeze in his tracks, and she was pretty sure she could read fear all over his face. His eyes met hers. "Is that what you are suggesting?" The color drained from his face.

"Not what I'm suggesting. I'm just making sure you are not thinking that."

She smiled a wry grin and shook her head towards Jonathan. "No, Susan, I am not thinking that." She heard Jonathan breathe out his relief. He continued his trek for more coffee. "That's not something either one of us has considered," she caught his eyes again, "nor the direction we want to go."

"Excellent. I just needed to be sure. Now, no alcohol and very limited caffeine for you. Eat lots of veggies. Eat a snack before you go to bed, like cheese and crackers and that should help with nausea in the mornings. And I need you to talk with Donna about getting in to see me as soon as you get back into town."

"Before we leave this line of conversation, any idea how far along I am… this baby is?"

"Just a guess, but probably around three months. When we get you in, we will do an ultrasound and get measurements of the baby. That will tell us more." Susan hesitated. "You know what. Tell me the day you get back into town, and I'll call you back with the earliest appointment we can get you in."

"We fly back on the 9th."

"Perfect. I'll call you back this afternoon."

"Thank you, Susan," then she hung up the phone.

"That was bad." Jonathan walked up behind where she was sitting at the breakfast bar. "You are so bad…"

She giggled, "Ain't I just…" he covered her mouth with his in a hard kiss, letting his desire get the best of him. With all of the question where her health was concerned, their physical contact had been very limited over the last three months. It was the longest time in their ten years they had restrained themselves. For her, it hadn't been much of a thought as she just didn't feel well. Jonathan had given her space, not doing much more than holding her close while she felt so ill.

Now, with his hands on her arms, he gently pulled her up off her seat on the barstool, and let one hand slide around to hold her body closer to his. The other hand slid up to touch her face and then running through her hair. She leaned her head into his hand, offering him easy access to her neck, which he began to trace with his kisses. It didn't take long until, fully feeling the extended separation, she managed to say in a breathy groan, "Jonathan... please…" That was all the encouragement he needed. He picked up his wife and carried her back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That evening, Jennifer, dressed in Jonathan's pajama top, walked into the kitchen to eat a little cheese and crackers, not entirely convinced it would do much, but willing to try just about anything at the moment. Then she rinsed the plate and knife, placed them in the dishwasher and started it. She double-checked the door locks, turned out the lights, and made her way back to the bedroom.

Jonathan was leaning against the headboard; his book opened across his lap. Jennifer couldn't decide if he was contemplating the plot or just lost in thought. She climbed onto the bed, picked up the book, set it to the other side of his legs, and laid her head in his lap. "Hi."

"Hi," he answered, reaching out to brush some of her hair away from her face.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Whatever it is that is keeping you from reading your book."

"What's keeping me from this book?" He held it up and then reached over and placed it on the nightstand. "The only thing keeping me from my book is the mother of my child."

She laughed lightly, "Wow. How crazy is that?"

He laughed with her now, "It is pretty crazy, which is what I was thinking. If Susan is correct, then I guess this child will be born in May, which will make me 46. That means 51 when schooling starts. I guess I'll be at least 20 years older than the average father's age."

"And you'll be all the better for it."

"Ha. I wish I had your confidence."

Jennifer sat back up on her knees, and looked him in the eyes, "I have no doubt, Jonathan Charles. You will be an amazing father. You are fun, wise, strong, patient…"

With that, her love and belief crashed into him like a tidal wave, overwhelming and drowning his heart in emotion he could not begin to understand. Jonathan interrupted her speech with the truth his heart was speaking, "I have no idea what a father should be…" He confided in her, but could not meet her gaze with his own. Jennifer's heart could hear the pain in his. She leaned in, placed her finger on his lips, halting his words, and followed with her mouth on his own.

As the kiss ended, she sat back and held his eyes with her own, her hands on his arms. "Just because you didn't grow up with one, doesn't mean you can't do it. You had some fantastic men guide you in your life… Max, my dad, Monsieur Stephanos… Darling, you know how to love well, and that is all it takes to raise a child." She sat back, grinning at him. "The rest of it, we will figure out as we go. Together."

He smiled at her. "You know something?"

"What's that?"

"You are amazing."

"Thank you very much," the smile she grinned at him as she sat back and slid her legs under the covers, filled his heart. He watched her moving so gracefully, filled once again with an appreciation for her long, muscular dancer's legs.

"You know something else?"

"What's that, Darling?"

"You make my top look so very sexy." He paused, tucking his upper lip under his bottom before he continued. He reached out with a finger to trace the open edge of the top, from the collar down to point it formed a "v," making a note she left the top button open, and back up the other side. "I don't know that I have ever been more in love with you than I am right this moment."

The light touch of his finger was a spark to every nerve in her body. "Right now?" Her heart fluttered as he leaned closer to her, and she could feel his breath on her skin. He moved his hand up and ran the back across her jawline, and when he reached her chin, he ran his palm up the other side until it rested on her face, his fingers now intertwined with her hair.

"Right now," he breathed, his lips brushing across her's. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. His mouth met hers with a hunger he hadn't fed in a while.

For the second time that day, he made sweet love with his wife.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

On the morning of her 40th birthday, Jennifer woke to an odd mix of feelings. Her eyes opened, and Jennifer noted for the first time, in what felt like forever, she did not feel nauseous. Not that the sense could be labeled pleasant, but rather not queasy. She was, however, feeling more emotional than she expected.

Much discussion over the last few days involved changes they were going to make before the baby arrived, and dreaming of all the possibilities in front of them. Within a few moments of the words leaving her mouth, Jonathan was on the phone to set the rebuilding of their home in motion. A few moments of conversation, and suddenly her dreams were becoming a reality. Watching him move heaven and earth on her behalf was astonishing and staggering to her. Love for her husband flooded her heart yet again.

She turned over to snuggle closer to Jonathan, only to discover he was already out of bed. She sighed. The weight of the changes in their lives seemed to be bothering him more than he was admitting to her.

Jennifer pondered her own emotion, wishing she had a sounding board to bounce her thoughts off. That's when it hit her. She could feel the tears already brimming and threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Happy Birth…" Jonathan rounded the door and stopped in his tracks, his smile sliding from his lips. He moved to his wife and pulled her close to his chest and let her cry. He wanted nothing more than to take this pain she held to himself, to carry her burden for her.

As she began to settle, she reached up and tenderly kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Darling."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed, "Mostly, it's silly, and I'm sure it's a derivative of all the craziness going on in my body right now." She allowed herself a moment to get lost in the deep waters of his eyes, finding comfort there. "I was feeling emotional. A big birthday. A baby. Being spoiled by your love. And out of the blue, I was overwhelmed with a need, stronger than ever…" A deep breath in as she attempted to steady her voice before she continued, "A need to call my mother. I just realized one of the things I miss most is that I could call her about anything. Or nothing. It didn't matter." She took another breath, desperately willing her voice to be steady. "With everyone else, I feel like I have to have a reason to call, or I worry if they will think it's important enough to take up their time. Even if it was something silly, I knew she would be glad just to hear from me. I don't have that with anyone else. Even with you, at times, I worry about what I might be interrupting, so I try to be careful about when I call or why. I didn't have to do that with my mother. Even if I had already called her three or four times that day, I knew I could call her again, and she would be thrilled."

Jonathan placed his hand under her chin and lifted it, bringing her hazel eyes to meet his baby blues. "While I can never replace Suzanne, please, my love, know you are never an interruption for me. Whenever or for whatever the reason, you might call."

"Of that, I am certain." She reached out and straightened his already straight collar. "I do not doubt your love or support or my place in your life." She gave a half-hearted laugh, "I think I'm just feeling emotional because of all we have going on right now. Your stability is my solid ground." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Just talking to you helps even me out, calms the storms raging inside my heart."

He gave her his grin, "Good. Because I want to see you happy on your birthday." He kissed her again, "We have some celebrating to do."

She laughed again, "We do, do we?"

"We do. I have some surprises in store for you today, birthday girl."

"Surprises?"

"Uh-huh."

"Like what?"

"If I told you, they wouldn't be a surprise." His eyes twinkled. "But the first thing I need is for you to get ready to go on an outing."

"An outing? How do I need to dress?"

"It's a little chilly out today, so jeans and a sweater should work. Breakfast should be ready in a few minutes, and I would like for us to be ready to go in about 90 minutes. Oh, and make sure to bring your swimming suit."

"Do I have time to shower?"

"If you don't take a long one."

"You want to join me?" She leaned into him, kissing his neck.

"Mmmmm." He closed his eyes, enjoying the fact she liked to tempt him so much, "If I did, we probably wouldn't leave on time."

"Alright, I'll get in alone," she sighed. She turned and put her feet on the floor. She turned back and kissed her husband's cheek. "Thank you, Darling. I love you."

While Jennifer showered, Jonathan packed a picnic lunch and their swimming suits with towels in the car. He had planned on taking her horseback riding. However, the discovery of her pregnancy made him change his mind. He decided on a trip to Shell Island, a 7-mile long undeveloped barrier island between the Gulf of Mexico and the St. Andrew Bay, with a picnic lunch on the beach.

Once Jennifer was ready, Jonathan carried the basket out to the car, and they headed down the highway. Arriving at the marina within 45 minutes, Jonathan escorted his wife onboard the ferry. This boat would take them from the Grand Lagoon, through St. Andrew's Bay before they stopped on Shell Island.

Together they explored the dunes, coastal scrub forest, and an inland lake. They spent the day hiking, walking the beach, looking for and photographing wildlife including deer, nesting shorebirds, ghost crabs, piping plovers, snowy plovers, and sea turtles.

On their way back to the car, Jennifer slid her hand into Jonathan's. "What a wonderful day. The picnic, the hiking, the snorkeling, and watching the dolphins. It was all so amazing. Thank you, Darling, for a fantastic birthday surprise."

He grinned at her, "You liked it?"

"I loved it."

"I'm so glad. What was your favorite part?"

"Um… I think my favorite part was spending my day with you." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As sad as she was to say goodbye to Florida, Jennifer was excited to arrive home. Susan had opened an appointment for her at three that afternoon. She and Jonathan would land and head directly to Susan's office. Jennifer's anticipation for the meeting fluctuated between excited and nervous.

On the flight home, Jennifer stretched out on the couch to read while Jonathan studied some research findings. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she woke to find Jonathan watching her.

"Darling," she said sleepily.

"Uh-huh."

"You're staring again."

Jonathan slid out of his chair and knelt beside her. "I kept telling you; I'm looking at you. I like looking at you." His grin returned to his face. "It is one of my favorite things to do." He pulled his upper lip under his lower lip as he took his wife's face in, as though committing it to memory for the 100th time. Maybe more. Probably more. Every detail of her smile took his breath away, "You are truly captivating."

She laced her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Jonathan Hart. You are my favorite." She planted a kiss on his mouth, and he returned it.

He sat back and looked at his wife. "Frank just said we would be landing soon. I knew you would want to know, but you were sleeping so well, I didn't want to wake you." And as almost an afterthought, "And you are so very sexy…"

"Asleep?" she laughed, unsure she would ever be used to his ability to make her feel so desired.

He leaned back into her, lightly kissing her neck on the right side, "Awake," on the left side, "asleep," her cheek, "dressed up," her other cheek, "dressed down," then he hovered over her mouth. "I like looking at you any way I can, Mrs. Hart," he covered her mouth with his own, satisfying one need, and building another. "Right now, I can't wait to get you home."

The plane landed without incident, and Jonathan loaded their bags in the back of their Mercedes Benz convertible. They made their way downtown, stopping for a light lunch before arriving at Susan's office.

As they headed into Susan's office building, Jennifer grabbed Jonathan's hand and pulled him to a stop. "Are you ok, Darling?" he asked, noting her reluctance to walk in, and a tremor in her touch.

"Yes… and no." She smiled, a bit weakly. "I guess walking in here will either make or break this dream… A child of our own. What if she tells us the test was inaccurate?"

"Three of them? That's not likely." He started into the building a second time.

"But, Darling," she pulled him back again. "What if…? I mean, I know how much you have always wanted a family…"

"Jennifer, sweetheart," he pulled her into his arms. "If there is no baby, I'll still feel complete in our family. You and me. We are all the family I need. This child will be welcomed into that, but does not make us a family."

"Are you sure?"

He leaned in and kissed her. "There is no doubt in my mind. You are all I need. A child with you is a bonus, not a necessity." He kissed her again. "Ready?"

She nodded her head and smiled at him, stronger, though he noticed, not her full smile.

They entered the building and took the elevator to the third floor. Once inside the office, Jennifer signed in at the front desk, and the Harts took a seat and listened for her name.

Sally, Dr. Kendall's nurse, called her back quickly. There were preliminary tests run, including blood pressure and weight. She escorted them back to a room, "I just need Jennifer to undress and put on that gown on the table, and the towel on your lap. Dr. Kendall will be in shortly." A smile slid on her face as she indicated the machine sitting in the corner, "Just between us, Dr. Kendall's got a new toy she'll be using today for you," then she pulled the door shut and was gone.

Jennifer turned to Jonathan, wide-eyed, "What do you think that means?"

Jonathan's face lit up in an impish grin, "I don't know, but it could be fun."

"Oh, you…" She began to take her clothes off.

"Need any help with that?"

"Nope, I've got it, thanks."

She quickly put on the gown and asked, "Think you could help tie this thing?"

"Of course, I'll tie you up…" he winked at her. She rolled her eyes at him. "You know, you even make that look cute."

Jennifer opened her mouth to comment, but a knock on the door stifled the sound. She opted for another, "Come in."

Susan opened the door, and Jonathan offered, "We're all decent in here."

"I hope so," laughed Dr. Kendall as she entered the room. "How are you two?" Turning to Jennifer, "And especially, how are you?"

"I'm doing much better. The whole eating a little right before bed thing… lifesaver!"

"Fantastic. Feeling better is what we want." She turned to be able to see them both, "Now, and please don't take this wrong Jennifer, because of your age, we are going to use this newer technology to get a look at that little one."

"A look?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes. Doctor offices around the country are starting to use these more often now. It's called an ultrasound."

"Oh, I've heard of these." Jonathan offered, turning to Jennifer, "They use vibrations on an ultrasonic frequency to create images of the baby inside your uterus. Essentially we get to see our baby."

"Really?" Jennifer asked.

"Excellent, Jonathan." Dr. Kendall replied. "Shall we get started? Jennifer, I just need you to lay back, and we'll pull the towel up to cover here, and then pull the gown up here," she explained the steps as she moved. "This will be chilly," Dr. Kendall informed Jennifer before she squirted a gel onto her abdomen.

"Ah, yes, it is." Jennifer shivered.

Susan smiled and placed a probe directly into the gel. The monitor flickered to a fuzzy life.

"Do we need better bunny ears for that thing?" Jonathan quipped. "It looks like the TV station isn't coming in well."

Dr. Kendall snickered at Jonathan. "It will come in clearer in a minute. We just need to find what we are looking for… ah… there we go." Neither Jonathan nor Jennifer were very sure what she saw. She continued to probe around, pointing at the things she was seeing, and they could almost make out what she was discussing. She adjusted again, and it was like the picture became very clear to both of them. The rhythmic flutter was pulsing on the monitor. So apparent, so healthy, so perfect. "And that ladies and gentlemen, is precisely what we want. That is the beautiful, perfect heartbeat of the newest little Hart."

Dr. Kendall flipped a switch and allowed the Harts a chance to hear the heartbeat they were viewing. Jennifer felt the tear slid down her cheek, and Jonathan brush it away before she knew it had fallen from her eye. She turned her face to his. The sight of his grin made her own heart flutter. His joy was written all over his face.

"That is amazing, Susan. What all can that thing see?" Jonathan asked, unable to mask the awe in his voice.

"Right now, we can see the body as it forms. These real-time scanners," Dr. Kendall patted the top of the machine, "have enabled a more effective diagnosis of many malformations and, in particular, cardiac anomalies. Before we had this equipment, these things were impossible to diagnose accurately." Susan watched Jonathan's face as he watched the screen in front of them. "You know Jonathan, sonography and prenatal diagnosis have emerged as the 'new' science in Obstetrics."

"That is truly amazing. I didn't fully know what this technology could do."

Jennifer laughed, "I thought you were up on all the technology, Darling."

He looked at his wife, "Until today, I would have said I was. This is so much more than I understood." Turning back to the monitor, "What are you doing there?"

"I'm measuring the femur." She told him, "See, this machine enables the accurate measurement of the baby's bones, which we use for the evaluation of skeletal progression and the assessment of the baby's growth. You know, just a couple years ago, a gentleman from Yale created a measurement chart for all the fetal long bones. By taking this measurement, and comparing it to that chart, we can tell how far along Jennifer is." She paused in her explanation as she continued the measurements. "Looking at these numbers, the baby is growing exactly as we would hope and looks like we will get to meet Baby Hart in early May. I'd guess 5 or 6."

"May 5th or 6th," Jennifer repeated. "Wow. That makes this whole crazy dream feel like a reality."

"Keep in mind; a first pregnancy can often go long. However, we will keep a close watch on you, and probably not let you go past the 15th."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Harts left the doctor's office, walking hand in hand, feeling like they were on a cloud. As they climbed back into the car, Jennifer asked, "Home now?"

"Actually, I have one more stop before we go back to the house," Jonathan answered with a grin.

"Oh? What's that?"

He raised his eyebrows and grinned at her, "It's a surprise."

Jennifer laughed, "Another surprise? Darling, you spoil me!"

Leaning closer to her, he said, "And I fully intend to continue to do so for the rest of our lives," before he kissed her mouth.

On their drive, they recanted details of their trip and the office visit. Jennifer hadn't been paying attention to where they were going until Jonathan pulled onto Willow Pond Road. "What are we doing?" she wondered out loud.

"I told you, Darling, it's a surprise."

She laughed, "So you did. I'm surprised. So what are we doing?"

"Not yet." Jonathan stopped at the large iron "H" and punched in a code, setting the gate into motion. He pulled the car through and headed up the lane. Jennifer took a deep breath, and Jonathan turned his head to look at her. "Are you ok?"

"Uh-huh." She met his gaze before he looked back at the road. "Just breathing in the scent of the trees. I've sure missed this place." The car crossed the bridge and rounded the pond. The standing structure caught Jennifer completely off guard. "Jonathan!" she gasped as she grabbed his arm. "Jonathan…" she said a second time but could not get any more words out.

"Yes, Darling."

Standing before her was the fully framed home she missed. "I'm almost afraid to look away, in case I'm dreaming," she was finally able to say. Jonathan parked the car in front of the house. He quickly moved around to open her door, extended a hand to her, and helped her stand. "I can't believe how much they were able to get done."

"Well, the foundation didn't need much work. Pretty much all they had to do was start with the footing and frame the house. And," he said as he led her towards the house, "Gordon is a rockstar. He knows we are in a bit of a hurry, so he has extra help to push it along quickly. Wait," he grabbed her, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms.

"Jonathan!" she laughed.

"I want to make sure I carry you across the threshold."

"Darling," she ran her fingers through his hair, "I have news for you."

"Oh, yeah?" he carried her through what would be their front door. "What's that?"

"We are not newlyweds anymore."

"Really?" He stood in the entryway but did not set her down. "Are you sure?" She shook her head in an affirmative motion. "Well, anywhere with you feels like a honeymoon, Mrs. Hart."

"Awww." She pulled him closer and kissed him. He finally set her down but didn't let go of her. Instead, he drew her body tight to his and kissed her deeper. "Oh, Jonathan. Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, still not letting go of her.

"For everything… For the trip. For the baby. For this," she threw her arms wide, indicating the house. "Most of all, for you." She brought her hands to his cheeks. "You are the most amazing, loving man I could have hoped for." She pulled him close and kissed him hard.

"I should be thanking you."

"For what?" she laughed.

"For giving me the only thing I ever really wanted… A family. And now a baby, too. It's overwhelming."

Jennifer laughed again, "Yeah, that baby part is overwhelming to me, too."

He leaned down and kissed her again. "Come on; I have something to show you." Taking her hand, carefully, he led her up the wooden frame of the front steps.

"Ah, I remember where the bedroom is, Jonathan…" she teased him as they rounded the landing and headed up the rest of the flight of stairs.

"I'm not showing you our bedroom, Darling," he answered, leading her past bare studs for their bedroom door. They walked down the hall to the second doorway on the right. "I had Gordon make some changes to the layout for us." They stepped through a new framed door into a guest room. Jennifer could not place this layout in her memory of their home. "See here," he directed her to the right, "I had him connect to the pipes for our bathroom and create a bathroom in this bedroom. That way, you have one for the nursery."

"Oh, Jonathan! What a great idea." She turned and faced him. "I love it. Thank you, Darling."

He grinned. Making Jennifer happy made his heart soar. "And here," he continued, "Will be a walk-in closet, and this," he indicated a smaller cove, "will be an area for diaper changes that will become a desk when school starts."

Jennifer walked over to the framed area, envisioning their child studying in this room. "What a fantastic idea. I love that you are making plans for this child already." She turned back to him and studied him. Ten years together had only deepened her love for him. Jennifer walked back to Jonathan, placed her arms around his neck, "The Hart family is coming home. I am so excited. Thank you, Darling." She pulled him to her and kissed him. "OH!" she exclaimed, pulling away from him.

Jonathan questioned her outcry, "Was that a good oh, or one I need to be concerned about?" He noticed Jennifer's hands had moved to her belly, her own eyes looking down at them.

She lifted her head, her eyes wide with wonder, grinning from ear to ear. Her smile made liquid out of him. "I just felt the baby move!" Jennifer started laughing, "Jonathan. I just felt our baby move."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next several months were spent with much activity surrounding the house, the furnishings, the paint colors, finishing articles she had started, and doctor visits.

They watched both their house and their baby grow.

Jennifer spent time with the decorator going over material samples, color swatches, and tile designs. New appliances were ordered, delivered, and installed.

They packed their rental, first with things they didn't use every day, or would not need until the finished home was available to them. By the time they were ready to move in, they had most of it boxed and waiting for movers to come in and load it onto the truck.

Gordon and the crew tried to wrap up two weeks before the baby was due. However, by the time all inspections were done and approved, it was nearly a week after the baby's due date. The Harts knew their time grew shorter with each passing day.

The moving day started with a flurry of activity. Bodies were in and out of their front door setting rugs, furniture, artwork, and boxes into their appointed space. As she surveyed the work, Jennifer sighed. Thoroughly unpacking would have to wait until she had more energy.

That evening, Jonathan ordered Pompeii Pizza delivery for dinner, while Jennifer made their bed. He came into the bedroom in time to help her get the large comforter in place. With it in place, they met at the foot of the bed. Jonathan pushed her down on the bed, doing his best to straddle her large belly, holding her hands above her head. He leaned in for a kiss, saying, "Welcome home, Mrs. Hart." Their kiss was interrupted by a kick to Jennifer's abdomen, felt by both of them.

Jennifer laughed, "I think someone isn't happy about Daddy being on top."

"I'm not sure that someone gets a say in where Daddy is," he moved to talk to her belly. "You hear me, little one? Daddy gets the say, not you." The child rewarded Jonathan with another kick in his direction.

"Ow! This child is getting strong," Jennifer reacted to the feeling inside her belly.

"A week late? The child should be the Hulk."

"As long as we don't have green skin…"

They were interrupted again, this time by the gate buzzer. Jonathan smirked at her and said, "Or the temper to match," before he punched the call button. "Yes?"

"Hi Mr. Hart, It's Stanley," there was some clamoring behind Stanley Friesen's voice. "And several people from the office," he quickly added. "We would like to come up."

Jonathan looked at Jennifer, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on up." He pressed another button to open the white gate with a large "H" on it so the crew could come up. Turning to Jennifer, he kissed her lips before he held out a hand to help her sit up. The gate buzzed again.

"Wow… busy night at the Hart residence…" Jennifer laughed as Jonathan leaned back to push the button again.

"Yeah," he answered, a bit frustrated.

"Mr. Hart, It's Guido. I am delivering your pizza personally," came the reply.

"Fantastic. Come on up." He buzzed the gate, kissed his wife one more time before he hurried down the stairs to open the door for Stanley and whatever crew he was bringing.

"Hiya, Mr. Hart! Some of us at the office," Stanley started, gesturing to the crew of 15 between two vehicles, "decided you and Mrs. Hart might need some help." He turned to the movement at the top of the stairs, "Hi, Mrs. Hart!"

"Hi, Stanley," she answered. "What is this?"

"Help," the crowd had stepped into the entryway now. "We know that little one isn't going to wait much longer, and since you are just moving in, we thought you might need some help getting the house ready and unpacked."

Jennifer turned on the landing and continued down the stairs. "Isn't that sweet, Darling?"

"Uh-huh. Sweet," Jonathan answered, not entirely convinced.

Guido pulled up and stepped out of his truck. "Mr. and Mrs. Hart!" their old friend greeted them. "I was so excited to see your address on our delivery list. Congratulations on the house, and," he noted Jennifer's much larger belly as she walked down the stairs, "the coming little one."

"Oh, thank you, Guido. We are very excited." Jennifer smiled at him. "And so happy to be back where you can deliver our pizza! We have missed you and your pizza."

"Thank you. And I have missed you guys being in the area. Welcome home," he noted the crowd standing before him. "I don't have enough pizza here for the whole group, Mr. Hart," he said, slightly concerned.

"We didn't know the whole group would be here when we ordered, Guido."

"No problem. I'll run back and make some more really fast."

"Could you?"

"For you, of course!" He started back to his truck and then realized he hadn't given them the pizza he had. "Oh, here, don't let these get cold."

"Thank you, Guido," Jonathan said, handing him some cash.

"I'll be right back," Guido called as he turned to get back into his truck.

Jonathan turned to the crowd as he shut the door, "Dining room or a picnic in front of the fireplace?"

Jennifer laughed and patted her large abdomen. "Are you serious? Darling. If I get down on the floor, I may never get back up."

"The dining room it is!"

Deanne spoke up, "Where can we start?"

Jennifer looked at Jonathan, then turned back to Deanne and the group, "Well, I really would like to get the baby's room done as much as possible to start. How about I show you where it is, and I'll let you be in charge of who does what?"

"Sounds great," Deanne smiled.

By the time Guido returned with more pizza, Deanne had teams all over the Hart's home. Each had an assigned job of putting together anything the moving crew hadn't already, putting baby clothes away, placing books on shelves, kitchen and bathroom duties, or anything Deanne felt Jennifer shouldn't be doing.

Jennifer was sitting in the kitchen, helping place dishes, making sure everyone got enough to eat, and rubbing her achy belly. Jonathan paroled the work being completed for Jennifer, making sure everything was as she wanted it. Meandering back into the kitchen, Jonathan spotted his wife as she pushed herself out of her seat and stretched. He made his way to her, grabbed her from behind, and pulled her tight. "Ready to rest some?"

"Oh, Darling…" she gasped, startled by his voice in her ear. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am not sure how much rest we are going to get tonight."

He began to nuzzle and kiss her neck as she was speaking. "Really? What's left to do? I think this crew has helped us tremendously…"

"Yes, they have. However, they can't help us deliver this child…"

"Deliver? What?" He pulled back to look at her face, his eyes wide. "Are you having contractions?"

"For a couple of hours now…"

"What?" Panic began to wash over him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because they weren't close enough." She rubbed her side again, "They are coming faster now." She stopped, her mouth gaping. "Oh… no! I think my water just broke." Jonathan glanced down and watched as her pants grew wet.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Once they checked into the hospital, Susan came in to examine Jennifer's progress and talk with them about everything going on. "You have progressed to 3cm. It's a waiting game now, Jennifer. Each contraction brings us closer to the end goal. Try to rest in between the contractions, as much as possible." She laughed lightly, "And I realize it's not fully possible."

While Jennifer labored, Jonathan tried to rest in the chair next to her, each contraction waking them both. The hospital staff moved in and out of the room with the stealth of clumsy ninjas, monitoring Jennifer's slow progress, and keeping a watch on the baby's vital signs.

By the time the morning light began to show through the window, Jennifer was exhausted. When Susan walked into her room, Jonathan noticed she had a concerned look on her face. She chatted with Jennifer a minute and walked out of the room.

Jonathan stood, kissed Jennifer's forehead, "I'll be right back, Darling." Jennifer just nodded. He opened the door and looked for Susan. She was standing at the information desk, discussing something with the nurses. "Doctor," he called.

She turned and faced him as he walked up to her. "Jonathan."

"What are you not telling us, Susan?"

She shook her head, "I think you know me a little too well, Jonathan."

"What is it?" he demanded.

"The baby's heart rate is fluctuating some whenever Jennifer has a contraction. If it gets any lower, we are going to have to do an emergency cesarean section." Jonathan hung his head under the weight of what he was hearing. Susan placed her hand on his shoulder. "We need to protect both of them, Jonathan. I'm not going to rush into anything I don't need to do, but I won't risk their lives, either."

The sudden sound of loud beeps interrupted their conversation and started a rush of people in and out of Jennifer's room. Susan left him standing in the hall without another word. Jonathan's legs felt heavy and didn't seem to want to work. Trying to get back to Jennifer felt like he was moving through quicksand, slow, and surreal. He arrived at the edge of her room as they pulled her bed out, and they were down the hall with his wife, leaving him standing, lost in his confusion.

"Mr. Hart?"

His eyes were still watching the area they had taken his wife. "Yes," he answered without looking at who was speaking to him.

"Dr. Kendall wanted me to bring you to the ER waiting room." He turned to see the nurse who was speaking. She was young, and he vaguely wondered why someone so young would be in the position to have his wife's life in her hands.

"What is going on?" he asked flatly.

"You're wife's blood pressure dropped quickly and significantly. I'm sorry I don't know anything else. This way, please." She led him down the hall to the waiting room. "If you will wait here, the doctor will be out to talk to you as soon as she can."

"Thanks," he mumbled as he turned to find a seat. He sat down, shifting his weight from one side to the other. He stood back up. Jonathan couldn't sit still. He started walking and found he felt better pacing. He wondered if he should call Jennifer's father, but decided he needed to know what to tell him first.

He paced about twenty minutes before he finally planted himself in a chair — more out of exhaustion than really feeling like he could sit. Jonathan felt like his world was collapsing in on him, and his lack of rest made him think he did not have the strength to fight it. The waves of panic made him nauseous. He had dozed off when he startled awake at the sound of his name.

"Mr. Hart?"

Jonathan jumped up, "Yes."

"Would you please follow me, sir?" As they walked, she told him, "Because of the trauma, your baby is in the neonatal intensive care unit. Just for observations."

"What did we have?" he asked. "And my wife? How's my wife?"

"Your wife is stable. The doctor will be out in a bit to talk to you." She stopped at a sink in the middle of the hallway. "I need you to wash up and put a gown over your clothes. They are here behind you." She indicated the doors at the back of the sink. He did as she instructed while she waited for him.

Turning to face her when he as soon as he finished, Jonathan asked, "Where now?"

"Let's go meet your daughter."

"Daughter?" He let it sink in a moment. "I have a daughter…"

The nurse smiled at him. "Yes, sir." She stopped at a small station with warming lamps on a fussing body. There were a couple of other nurses busy cleaning, measuring, and testing the little bundle. They stepped back to let him have a better look.

"She's mine?" He questioned, the awe in his voice inescapable.

"She's beautiful, Jonathan," the voice of Susan spoke behind him. "You and Jennifer did well."

He turned to face her, "Can I hold her?"

"Absolutely. It would do you both some good," Susan answered, as a nurse reached into the bed, made quick work of swaddling her and picked the baby up, then handed her to Jonathan.

The baby squirmed a bit, and then settled into the crook of Jonathan's arm, snuggled against his chest. Jonathan studied the baby's features, "She looks like her mother… down to that amazing red hair."

Susan smiled, "Yes, she does."

With his eyes glued on the small bundle, he asked, "Jennifer?" Jonathan looked up at Susan, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Susan, how's my wife?"

"Momma's going to be just fine." She knelt down and gently touched the baby's cheek. "She gave us a good scare with that ruptured uterus."

"Ruptured uterus?"

Susan met his gaze. "Jonathan, we couldn't stop the bleeding and had to do a hysterectomy. I'm so sorry. This little sweet pea is it."

"When can I see her?"

"Soon. Jennifer's in recovery. Maybe 30 minutes or so," she reassured Jonathan. "Do we have a name yet?"

"Ryleigh Jennifer," Jonathan answered, looking into the small face of his wife. At the sound of his voice, Ryleigh stretched, yawned and opened her eyes.

"Little Ryleigh may have her Momma's hair and face, but she has her Daddy's eyes," Susan said. She smiled at Jonathan. "Fatherhood looks good on you, my old friend."

The nurse stepped into the room. "Excuse me, Dr. Kendall, Mrs. Hart is starting to wake up."

"Thank you, Sharon." She turned back to Jonathan. "Shall we go see your wife?"

Jonathan leaned into his daughter's neck and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back, Baby Doll. Daddy loves you, Ryleigh Jennifer." He handed her to Sharon and stood up. "I'll follow you, Dr. Kendall."

Opening her eyes, Jennifer found the crystal clear blue eyes she was so accustomed to seeing when she woke, looking back at her. "Jonathan," she uttered, "you're starring…"

He smiled, grateful to hear her voice, and to know her humor was intact, "Looking Darling. I'm looking at you." He leaned over the edge of the bed and whispered in her ear before he kissed her cheek. "I like looking at you." He looked back at her face and then kissed her mouth. "You are amazing."

"Have you seen the baby?"

He looked at Susan, questioning her with his eyes. "She was sedated. She doesn't know anything yet," she answered his unspoken question.

He turned back to Jennifer. "I have, Darling. She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen."

"She?" He nodded his confirmation. "We have a daughter?"

"Yes, we have a daughter whose face looks just like her mother and grandmother. And," he smiled at her, "she has their red hair. "Jonathan's pride was written on his face.

Susan stepped up, "Yes, she has your hair, but she has Jonathan's eyes."

"She does?" She turned to look at him, "Really?" She turned back to Susan, "When can I see her?"

"Soon. We are working on getting you a room. We need to talk a little about what happened." She took a breath, studying the face of her longtime friend. They had been through much in the time they had been friends. "Jennifer, what do you remember?"

"Honestly, not much. I remember getting the epidural. I remember the contradictions this morning started feeling different than last night: more pressure, more discomfort. I remember you coming, leaving, and Jonathan following you out. Then nothing."

"That's because your blood pressure dropped too far too fast, and you passed out. We rushed you in for an emergency cesarean section. Turns out, once we got you into surgery, your uterus had ruptured. You were losing blood." She slowed down and allowed Jennifer time to process.

"Did it harm the baby?"

"No, she is perfect." Susan paused a moment. "However, the cord had wrapped around her neck. If you had actually tried to deliver her, we could have had a bigger problem. As far as you are concerned, we couldn't get the bleeding to stop. We had to do a hysterectomy. "

"But the baby is fine?" she questioned again.

"She's perfect, Sweetheart," Jonathan answered her.

"Did you pick a name?" He nodded, and she quickly asked, "One we talked about?"

"No. As soon as I saw her, I knew she should carry the names of the two most important women in my life."

"Oh?"

"Ryleigh Jennifer."

"After my Momma," she smiled.

"Seemed fitting."

"Can I make a change?"

Jonathan's eyebrows furrowed. "I haven't filled out any paperwork yet if that's what you are asking. What do you want to change?"

"Ryleigh Jennifer Maxwell Hart."

"For Max." She nodded, and he pondered the name. "How about Maxine?"

"Ryleigh Jennifer Maxine Hart?" Jennifer asked, more to try it out than actually questioning him.

"Ryleigh Jennifer Maxine Hart," he repeated. "I like it."

She smiled softly, "When do I get to meet Ryleigh Jennifer Maxine Hart?"

A nurse poked her head through the curtain in the recovery room, "Dr. Kendall? Mrs. Hart's room is ready."

Susan turned to the nurse. "Perfect. Would you make sure the Hart baby meets us in the room?"

"Yes, Doctor," she answered, then disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

Turning back to the Harts, Susan said, "Let's get Jennifer to her room so she can meet Ryleigh."

The nurses wheeled the bed into the room and locked it into place. Susan did a quick check of Jennifer's incision, making sure everything looked clean and infection-free. After she had given her approval, the nurses adjusted the bed, so she was sitting up.

Jonathan further helped her comfort by placing a pillow behind her back. "Do you need any more, Darling?"

"No, I'm good, thank you."

A knock sounded on the door, and it opened. Nurse Sharon pushed a basket on wheels in ahead of her, with a fussy bundle inside. "Knock knock," she said, letting the door close behind her. "I'm Nurse Sharon, and I have someone here who is hungry, Momma."

Jonathan looked at Jennifer, smiled, and walked to the basket. "Hey, Ryleigh. Shhhh." He reached into the bassinet and gently pulled the baby into his arms and up close to his face. "Sweet Ryleigh, I need to introduce you to someone very important." He nuzzled her little neck, kissed her cheek, and continued to talk in soothing tones to her. "She is the most important and special woman in our lives." He looked at Jennifer, her eyes teary from watching her husband with her daughter. "Ryleigh Jennifer Maxine, meet your Momma. Momma," he reached down and laid his precious package in her arms, "meet your daughter, Ryleigh."

"Bonjour mon amour," Jennifer whispered to the little girl. Ryleigh's small lip quivered before she let out a cry. Jennifer looked at Jonathan, unsure of herself, and what to do next.

"She's telling you she's hungry," Sharon offered.

Jennifer turned back to Ryleigh, "Oh, oui! Tu as faim."

Sharon stepped up beside the bed. "Can I help you get started."

"Please. I have very little knowledge of what I need to do here."

"Most of it is up to Ryleigh." She gestured towards Jennifer's gown, "May I?" Jennifer nodded in agreement. Sharon began teaching her how to help Ryleigh latch, who took quickly to the offered meal.

Susan beamed, "She's a quick study. I have no doubt you two will have this down by tomorrow morning. I'm going to head out. If you need me, Jonathan, call me."

Jonathan stepped to his friend, hugged her, and said, "Thank you, Susan." He looked back at his wife and daughter, "For everything."

"Happy to help, Jonathan." She turned to Jennifer, "Get lots of rest, Jennifer. And don't be afraid to let this man help. Doctor's orders."

"Will do, Susan. Thank you."

"I'll check on you in the morning."

"Thank you again," Jonathan called as she walked out the door.

"I think you have this under control, Momma," Sharon said. "If you need anything, just push the nurse's call button there by your bedside, and I will be right in."

"Thank you, Sharon," Jennifer replied as the nurse also headed out the door. For the first time, the three of them were alone in the room. Jennifer watched her nursing child. Jonathan watched his wife as she tended to the needs of his daughter. "Have you ever seen anything so perfect?"

"No, there is nothing as perfect as the two of you." Jonathan paused, making a mental note of the image. Then he said, "May 13, 1987. Happy Birthday, Ryleigh." He leaned in and kissed his wife. "Thank you for my family."

*** The End ***


End file.
